


[podfic] The Box Below

by growlery



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Reality, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If time can be rewritten, then this is an early draft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Box Below

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Box Below](https://archiveofourown.org/works/99184) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



> For this podfic, I have attempted a Scottish accent for little Amelia, probably with little success. However, she doesn't have much of a speaking role in this fic so there isn't all that much of me butchering Caitlin Blackwood's beautiful accent, so. Also there is music, at the start and at the end and a teensy tiny bit nearish the end, taken from The Sad Man With a Box by Murray Gold, which is nearly as beautiful as this fic.

[download at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?xtmuz23ebwm2qyb)  
mp3 / 17:35 / 16.1MB


End file.
